The Nightmares
This is a group that belongs to Lizard. If you would like to join please be my guest just make a page and ask to be put into the page! Owned and Manned by Lizard. Intro Unwanted or Hybrid dragonets now have a place to go! The Nightmares is a group of dragonets that it seems like are abandoned most of them are pure breeds but some our hybrids. Their is no room for hate for each other in this group. Their is one leader in the group the controls where the dragonets sleep and who they sleep with. As the dragonets age they all slowly leave the group to start their own famillies and live there own lives, this is how most of them leave the group, almost none die. Name The dragonet who created this group's name was Nightmare. She named the group after herself for her own resons ... This is why their name is the Nightmares instead of the Honey Comb eaters or something else funny like that. Groups Leader: This is the leader of the group(duh). This dragon is the one who controls where they go to camp for the night and who the dragons are going to camp with. They sleep with the Second In Command. Second In Command: This is the one who commands when the Leader is gone. If the leader dies or leaves the group they will take over and the new second in command will be the Penguin of their choice. They sleep with the leader. Penguins: These are the ones the second in command will get to choose from when they are leader. They all sleep together in one room. Wolves: The Wolves can be promoted to be a Penguin if they show their commitment strong enough, then they can become second in command. They all sleep together in their own seperate room. Salammders: They are the worst ranked of all The Nightmares they usally are former theives or current thieves. They all sleep together in their own sleeping corridor. History and Prehistory This was founded when Nightmare (who is now dead)'s mother past away. Her father had left her as a small dragonet, she felt abandoned. When the orphanage came to pick her up she ran. A group of abandoned dragonets joined her in her dragonet rebellion and soon the group was created. Soon after Nightmare was killed trying to fend of a mad animus, she was successful but in the process lost her life to the animus. The sub-leader Dawnkiller took over soon after they married her body in the soil to show respect her left her some treasure before leading the group off. One of the wolves stared behind, he had had a crush on the leader and no longer wanted to be a part of the group. He lead the group for many years and was one very famous leader of the Nightmares. He lead them from the Night Kingdom to the Rainforest Kingdom where he met his love, a RainWing named Cockatoo, soon after that he quit learning that his future mate would;t join the Nightmares. After that Seaweed was promoted to rule the Nightmares her best friend, Nighteyes was promoted to be Second in Command. She loved the Nightmares and hoped that she would never be prompted to leave the group. Later after that she met a young male SkyWing named Sunsky. They fell in love quickly after their meeting and Sunsky joined the group, oddly when she was seven she didn't quit. She and Sunsky had five eggs together. The day of their hatching an IceWing came and tried to steel some of their eggs. She fought the IceWing, not knowing he was animus. Sunsky saved her from the first attack, killing himself in the attempt. In a rage she killed the animus, before he could even react. She saved her eggs interesting them to the Nightmares but later quit of sadness of the memory of her lost mate. She quit when he was nine years old leaving the group to the claws of Nighteyes who is their current leader at the time. He was sad that his friend had left him and needed time to cool down after her leaving of the group, he had made friends with Sunsky and also needed time to mourn. Nighteyes lead the group to a nearby village ruin to camp out the night, he said he wouldn't claim the spot of leader until the morning. For he couldn't feel good instantly taking the spot of his best friend. In the mourning he gratefully took the crown as the leader of the group of Nightmares. He has been leader ever since that morning. He has proudly lead them across Pyhrrhia. Current members (Ask me on my message wall to make one first come first serve) Leader: Nighteyes Second In Command: OPEN Penguins: Wolves: Salammanders: Category:Content (Lizard Of The SandWings) Category:Groups